battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arena Challenge
Overview The Arena Challenge is a type of event that was first implemented in the 4.6 Patch. Similar to Invasion Competitions and Boss Strikes, guilds can compete for Resources and Exclusive Units. When a Arena Challenge event starts, you'll see it appear on the left-side of the screen, directly below the mission icon ( ). There is a timer associated with this icon that indicates how much time is remaining in the event. Tapping on this icon will take players to the actual Arena Challenge screen. From here, the Leaderboard and reward windows can be accessed. To earn Arena Challenge Points ( ), players must engage in Anytime PvP. Arena Points will be awarded upon winning battles and will be lost when losing a battle. Defensive formations will also win and lose points throughout the event, but a lot less than through regular battles. Points earned are added to your own total score and the total score of your guild. The top guild will be listed as the Arena Champion in the PvP menu. Matchmaking & Balancing The release of the 4.6.2 Patch featured gameplay enhancements to Anytime PvP battles to improve the balancing. A maximum of two of the same unit in defensive and offensive battles are allowed. Also, further matchmaking improvements for level 70 players were made. Anytime PvP opponents are pulled from a 3x greater range of options. There's also a wider range of opponent difficulty for each player and more points are gained from more difficult fights. Earnable PvP Energy After the first Arena Challenge, improvements were made to the Arena Challenge system. A server-side update revealed the addition of earnable PvP Energy to the event. Arena Challenges 2 and onward will feature this new way of earning PvP Energy. Special encounters that will randomly spawn during Arena Challenge events can be defeated to acquire more PvP Energy. PvP energy will randomly drop, similar to how Black Nanopods randomly drop during Infected invasions. These encounters have special icons: Another improvement made since the second Arena Challenge is that winning in Anytime PvP now has a chance to reward 1 PvP Energy. Lastly, the PvP Energy "hard cap" was increased to 9. PvP Energy is soft capped at 3, which replenishes from the Arena. Additional PvP Energy, up to 9 total, can be earned through Outpost Invasion Encounters and Anytime PvP fights (displayed: 9/3). At the start of the event, each participant will be awarded 6 PvP Energy on top of a player's current balance, up to 9 total. Weighting & Point Multipliers Just like in Boss Strike, a Guild Weighting system balances the amounts of points a guild receives. A guild's point multiplier will depend on the amount of members a guild has when the event begins. As guild size increases, the bonus multiplier will decrease. In Arena Challenge 2, a few new GvG point multipliers were introduced: * Timed Bonus * Guild Leadership Bonus * Anytime PvP Star Rating Timed bonuses occur every 3 hours and grant 2x Arena Points Bonus for all players. This bonus lasts for one hour. When active, the remaining time of the timed bonus will be displayed at the top of the opponent list. The Guild Leadership bonus is a multiplier for players that have a higher rank than a regular member in a guild. The multipliers are as follows: Note: Appointing leadership ranks is locked once the event begins, so promote strategically. The Anytime PvP Star Rating is a point multiplier that is calculated after every Anytime PvP battle, and is based on the amount of units that are lost on the attacking side. This is visualized by combat star icons. The post-fight Star Rating multipliers are as follows: Note: Arena Point Bonuses do not apply to Defense wins/losses. Events Gallery File:Arena Challenge December 2014.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:AsyncEventMenuBG.png|Arena Challenge window background. File:MiniGvG mission.png|Arena Challenge mission icon. File:GvG PointsIcon.png|Arena Challenge points icon. Category:Events Category:4.6 Patch Category:Arena Challenge